


First Date

by Isaabela



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaabela/pseuds/Isaabela
Summary: As I imagine what it would be the first "official" date of Julia and David if Jed was not so dumb.Julia didn't die and went to No. 10.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> It sure is not the best thing I've ever written, but I wanted to do something for Julia and David.  
> This story should have been posted on Valentine's day, but I had some problems. So pretend it was posted on the 14th.  
> Very important detail: I don't speak English, I translated as I could and I already apologize for the mistakes.  
> Finally I wanted to thank VERY MUCH Valentina, who helped me with the sex scene, because I am a disaster with that. She wrote many things in this scene which helped me to create the final result. It also helped me with the review of that.  
> Okay I hope you guys like it (comments will be welcome) and I hope it's not so out of character.

Julia didn’t know what to wear, felt so strange having a date after so many years. She wanted to use something that made a good impression, that was sexy, but not very provocative. That situation was very different from what she had been accustomed to in recent years. She was nervous, her stomach wrapped and her hands lightly sweaty, she had not had a date since Rodger and it had been years since the end of her marriage. Since she had totally closed herself to the novel, she didn’t believe it anymore. All her focus and effort went into her career and now, with her main goal attained, she had to deal with being Prime Minister and with all the eyeballs with whom she related or not.

She opted for a black dress with sleeves that left her back to show and highlighted the curves of her waist and hip, but no necklines on the front. It was strange to dress to see someone who was accustomed to seeing her both in her usual work clothes and in lingerie or nude covered only with a blanket. Still, she believed that she had never gotten so nervous and anxious in her life for a first date.

The bell rang and her heart flashed, to hear that he was being greeted and she had to get off, he would take her to the restaurant in her car, but two agents of her security team would escort them from another car. She would be quieter and more comfortable if it were just the two of them in the car, although it was not usual, she thought she was not in any more danger.

When she came down she found it difficult to articulate a word, so she, Julia Montague, was speechless at the sight of David in front of her. It was not the first time she had seen him in an extremely well-cut suit, but she felt like it was. He looked like a lord or something, he was very elegant, he had power over her and her sensations.

When he saw her coming down the stairs her smile opened and she returned the gesture, it was the first time they could smile at each other without fear. For him, Julia was the epitome of elegance and he could not imagine how a woman like her would be all night at her side, in front of everything and everyone. He was already beginning to enjoy this newly acquired freedom.

\- Good evening, Prime Minister.  
\- Good evening, DI Budd.

There they were, two months after all the attacks, all the madness in their lives, new paths being traced. They were trying to retake their story because that's what they wanted, just Julia and David. No longer the Secretary of the Interior and the PPO, not the Prime Minister and the DI, just Julia and David.

They managed to keep the relationship hidden from most people, even after the attacks they suffered. But after St. Matthews, he decided that he could no longer be his PPO, he was putting her security at risk. It was the moment he realized that he could not deal with failing and losing her.

In the months that followed their meetings were increasingly rare because he was no longer his PPO hardly saw each other. In addition, following the scandals involving the Prime Minister, Julia began her campaign for No. 10 and David decided to go in for detective training. They no longer had any professional relationships, but they knew that if the relationship became public it would affect Julia's image and put David's work in doubt.

They kept meeting, once a week, in hidden places, never reserving the same hotel room. But finally she had made up her mind, wanted to dine with him publicly, it would be their first date.

\- I'm nervous, David. - She spoke as her hand reached for his.

\- Do you want to give up? I don't mind waiting any longer, I don't care if you need some more time. - He stroked her face with his free hand.

\- I'm afraid everything that is going to talk about us, it will not be easy, will invent lies that can affect you and your children. But I will not give it up. You were the best thing that happened to me in years, I don't want to ruin and lose you.

\- You know what is true and what is not, I also know. You will do very well, as you always do. Don't feel pressured to do anything.

She smiled slightly at him, that man had the ability to tranquilize it with just a few words. It was a safe haven for her from the moment they met.

\- Julia, I think we'd better not be late for the reservation.  
\- Oh David, nobody is going to leave the PM outside the restaurant.

They left behind to avoid reporters who were still waiting in front of No. 10 Downing Street. On the way, the conversation in the car was quiet, both counting how the work day had been. Both new in their roles, facing other types of challenges, but extremely happy and excited about the idea of changing the world in the way they could and knew.

As they arrived at the restaurant, journalists were waiting for her, somehow they already knew she would be there, and as they got out of the car, David and Julia were greeted with a shower of flashes directed at them. He shielded her from the journalists, with her body, the man she could, accustomed to the job, didn't let anyone get close enough to her. Maybe they even thought he was her security guard.

\- That was insane! - she said as they were already sitting across from each other.

\- I thought you were already used to it.

\- Well, yes, but the outside was a bit scary, I didn't expect them to be here. Tomorrow our pictures will be on all tabloids.

\- Do you mind that?

\- Of course not. I just wanted to be able to hang out with you without so many people around and enjoy a little more peace of mind, but I suppose we've been anonymous for a long time.

\- Things are on the way Julia - he held her hands - a few months ago I was your PPO and I would never be in that place, my duty was just to watch you. Do you remember that time with Rob?

Julia laughed with the memory of a Rob trying to force a love situation.

\- Please don't remind me of Rob.

\- I just want you to realize that things are going well. Like you told me that time, it's our choice to be together. A few months ago I was outside and now we are here.

\- Assuming our relationship to the world.

\- Letting them speculate.

The dinner was pleasant, it was like they always did, with many eyes around, with a servant serving them and the two in beautiful clothes, but always with the smiles of the two, the deep exchange of looks and the hands are almost always attached.

Dinner had already come to an end, both had already finished the desserts when she spoke clearly the phrase he had never heard come out of her mouth. After a moment of silence when she seemed to be gathering strength to speak, she simply let out the words.

\- I love you, David Budd. - She looked up at him, staring into the bluest eyes she'd already seen. - Long time. - She smiled and enjoyed the silence made, her intense looks, many feelings kept in each one. - I don't know if this is important to you, but I think you should know. I'm not good with feelings, people usually say I'm cold, so I'm talking to you openly, I love you for a long time.

He smiled broadly, as he usually did, it was a smile usually devoted to his children, but he felt the luckiest man right now. The strongest and most powerful woman he has ever known was in front of him, shy as a teenager, declaring his love for him. He was a really lucky guy to be able to say he would return that.

\- I know that Julia, you've already shown me this in so many ways. I love you too! I just didn't know if you wanted to deal with it in the middle of a campaign. Today I look back and see how much we both have changed, I think this change was a result of the love we both feel.

\- That sounds so good. To love and to be loved, think I never knew what that is. Rodger and I were more of a convenience. - She smiled at him. - David/Dave you are my first love.

\- So I didn't expect ma'am.

They both laughed as teenagers, he knew how much she loved him calling her "ma'am," she always said she loved his accent. From afar you could see they were a happy couple.

When leaving the restaurant there were even more journalists and questions were unavoidable. "Prime Minister are you dating?", "Is it a serious relationship?", "Prime Minister when you started this relationship?", "Is he your ex-PPO?". Julia didn't say anything, just took a cool look at the most reckless journalist. But questions continued and she thought it best not to hide.

\- David, David, wait a minute. I'll talk to them. - she whispered in his ear.

\- Are you sure it's the best? - He was surprised at her decision, but really, Julia was a brave woman.

\- Yes. - She stopped and began to speak out loud. - I ask you all to step aside so I can talk to everyone. You're choking me. - The journalists back off as she had asked. - All right, dear ones, I'm not talking about my personal life, I have never spoken and it will not be the day that I will begin to speak. I just want you to not lie about me. Thank you all for your attention, have a great night.

\- Prime Minister, about the new tax..

\- I'm off. Good night.

With that she got into the car quickly. David came in with a slight smile on his face.

\- You were fantastic!

\- I am shaking.

***

They were both in the privacy of her house, sharing a bottle of wine. Julia felt the happiness and joy the drink provided, flowing through her body. She believed it was one of the happiest days of her life. She was beside the man she loved without fear, she was sure that David loved her too and she had come to the top, she was, after the Queen, the most important woman in the United Kingdom.

\- You know David, it's good to be loved. - She began to feel the tongue curl up a little more than she should.

\- It's great, sweetheart, but I think you should give yourself some wine time.

\- David/Dave - she blinked a little more than usual - What are you insinuating?

\- Julia, I'm not insinuating anything. I just think we can sleep.

\- I thought you could see through me. Detective Budd, do you really think we're going to sleep? Darling I may have had one more cup, but I'm not crazy! This is our first night, our first night free, no secrets.

***  
David took a staggering Julia to the bedroom.  
She was not totally drunk but she felt more cheerful and with a little difficulty balancing herself in the high heels she wore. He found it funny to see Julia like that, she was very restrained, didn't like to lose control of the situation ever, but he felt that the pressure of the past times had been greater than she was able to withstand without a bottle or two of wine.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, David, who was behind Julia, hugged her by the waist and she relaxed, feeling protected by the man who made her feel happier than ever before.  
Leaning her head against his shoulders, she allowed herself to caress. Julia felt so relaxed in David's arms and he just wanted to feel the soft scent of lavender that exuded from her, to feel the curves of her molded to him.

David turned Julia over so that she was facing him, just inches from his mouth, David stared into Julia's eyes, which was clear tonight.  
Months after they met and he still didn't know how to precise the color of her eyes, which changed according to the day, the lighting and even with the mood. Now they were bright and slightly greenish. A faint smile escaped her lips, asking to be kissed and caressed. David laid his lips on hers with a sweet kiss, warm and calm, but Julia wanted more, David wanted her whole. Julia deepened a kiss as her hands were lodged in David's face.

David held Julia by the waist and one of his hands caressed her but, he felt Julia so soft in his arms, she was totally delivered to him. They kissed passionately and David slowly let Julia fall on the bed. The kisses went up to Julia's neck that whined softly with excitement growing.

Julia took advantage of David being on top of her to get rid of the blazer he wore and began unbuttoning his shirt. She could not be so quick because her hands could not obey him and she was more focused on the pleasure he gave her. When he was already shirtless, she delighted herself caressing the body full of his definite muscles. For a moment she stopped and stepped away from him, who opened her eyes in surprise.

\- Up, I want to stand over you this time. - Julia said, casting a malicious glance at him and placing a light kiss on David's lips.

He smiled, matching Julia's gaze to hold her tightly to spin with her, making her stand on top of him as she wished. David stroked Julia's hair, it was so silky, it reminded him of the touch of silk and she was charmed by his delicacy. Sometimes sex with him was hard, intense, even a little rude, but other times, as at that moment, David was gentle and loving, but he was always very considerate of her.

David took advantage of the fact that she was above him and unzipped his dress, lowered the top, let Julia's breasts show, and paused for a moment to admire her, was the most impressive woman he had ever been with.

\- They're beautiful, my love. You have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen in my life. - Julia smiled and blushed with his praise and his gaze.

David began stroking her breasts, until he could not contain himself, if he tried to lick and suck them, he dedicated himself to each of them, squeezing as she liked and Julia's moans, rather softly, became louder and more intense.

Julia, still above David, held his head keeping his attention on her breasts as she felt his erection, she moved softly over him, but she realized that there was still much fabric between them. She tried to take the belt from David's trousers, but she, with all her heart, was unsuccessful.

\- Love, calm down, just a minute. Let me shoot. - She took advantage of the fact that he took off his trousers and his underwear to remove his dress and wear only the thin black lace panties.

After removing the dress, Julia was again on David, who held the strips of her panties and helped her to take the last piece that she took. He was in love with her, and loved the curves she had, all in the right places. She was totally perfect for him. David slapped her ass and she screamed in surprise, laughing at him as he gave her a hot, wet, passionate kiss, one that tastes like sex.

Julia sat on David's upright penis and began to rub her body to his, taking David to the abyss, with the unbridled desire to be inside her.

\- Julia, I need to get into you, my love.

\- Please, do it!

David entered Julia, who groaned louder.  
He waited for her to adjust to him and begin to move. Julia commanded the rhythm they moved, David held and squeezed Julia's ass that groaned faster, arched her back for the pleasure David gave her, the bodies were wet with sweat and David closed his eyes to have some control of his body that was increasingly asking for Julia.

They both moaned, she much more than him. The movements were rapid and constant. They were both breathless from the effort and pleasure they took care of them. David opened his eyes to see Julia like an amazon on top of him, taking control of everything, her breasts rising and falling, her mouth slightly open, her cheeks stained, her eyes closed. She was the personification of pleasure. At this point he had to reign all his strength so he would not reach the orgasm before her. He began stroking Julia and she, after a few movements of David, felt the body go into a great strain until it exploded in an avalanche of pleasure that would be able to make her forget who she was. She fell on David's chest and kissed him, causing him to reach her orgasm too, spilling into her.

Breaths were gradually reassuring, sweaty bodies were still tightly knit, fingers were entwined, hearts were still beating fast, and smiles were on their faces. David wanted this moment with Julia to be eternal, he wanted time to stop right now.

\- Julia, you are spectacular.

\- So I must say that we are both spectacular. - she gasped.

\- I love you. I love every detail of you, every smile, every look, every word. I love you for the whole of it, Julia Montague.

Julia was surprised at David's statement and she could not contain the tears that suddenly sprouted in her eyes. She smiled and touched his lips to his, unable to articulate any words at that moment. She wanted to say how much she loved him, but she could not find the words to measure what she felt for him.

\- Julia, do you want to be my girlfriend?


End file.
